Un Potter Pour Noël
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Draco est sous le charme du survivant. Que se passe t-il quand Harry décide de l'inviter au bal de Noël...


_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici mon troisième OS de ma série spéciale Noël. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à JK Rowling. Par contre le scénario est à moi.**_

_**/!\ Je vous rappel que cette histoire est un Drarry. Que c'est un Slash et que le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien. Donc homophobes, passez votre chemin... Maman quittes tout de suite cette page !**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mit des reviews sur mes autres OS mais aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. **_

_**Encore Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !**_

_**Bonne Lecture...**_

_**Un Potter pour Noël...**_

Draco était profondément endormi entre les draps de soie du lit double de sa chambre de préfet. Comme chaque nuits depuis trois à quatre mois, ses rêves étaient peuplés par un beau brun aux yeux trop verts. Vu comme il bougeait en gémissant et en haletant nul doute que ses rêves étaient du genre mouillés. Il fut une fois de plus interrompu au meilleur moment par la sonnerie de son traitre de réveil qui alla directement s'écraser dans le mur en face. Après un dernier couinement sonore, le pauvre objet rendit l'âme. Il se redressa vivement, en sueur, un léger problème dur et douloureux entre les jambes. Il poussa un énième grognement frustré, se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche froide, très froide. Il était vraiment très énervé.

Il c'était si souvent moqué du survivant. Sa petite taille, sa maigreur maladive, ses vêtements trop grands, ses horribles lunettes rondes. Il l'avait si souvent trouvé pathétique, trop gentil, trop généreux. Il avait si souvent jalousé la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses amis. Tous ces bons sentiments qui le dégoutaient autant qu'ils lui faisaient envies. Il avait voulu être ami avec le survivant et lui en avait terriblement voulut de l'avoir rejeté. Toutes les moqueries, toutes les insultes qui faisaient son quotidien et celui du balafré ou de saint Potter comme il aimait l'appeler. Seulement, l'été avait tout changé. Comment pouvait on changer autant en si peu de temps ? Il se souvint de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il c'était sentit tellement stupide face au brun.

_Il était arrivé à la gare en avance comme chaque années. Un Malfoy n'était jamais en retard. Il aimait arriver tôt pour trouver un compartiment vide, s'installer confortablement et regarder avec délectation les belettes et le balafré courir pour éviter de manquer le train. Il était resté immobile fixant le quai presque désert alors que le train lâchait des volutes de fumée, prêt au départ. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait quand il vit la belette et la belette femelle courir seuls sur le quai. Il n'y avait aucune trace du survivant, ni de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il arborait un sourire amusé et espérait intérieurement que ces deux ratés manquent vraiment le Poudlard Express. Quand le train se mit en marche, il se leva et quitta son compartiment. Il était tant de faire le tour de celui ci et d'aller à la rencontre de son ennemi préféré._

_Il se promenait dans le couloir bondé du train, conquérant, Pansy accrochée à son bras comme une sangsue et Crabbe et Goyle les encadrant tel des gardes du corps. Il jetait des regards noirs autour de lui, se moquait des autres et effrayait les pauvres premières années en les virant de leurs compartiments. C'était jouissif. Ils étaient tellement crédules et influençables ces microbes. Alors qu'un troisième année de Poufsouffle fuyait en poussant un petit cri aiguë, il se figea. À quelques mètres de lui se tenait une vision enchanteresse. Le mec était de dos mais aucun doute , il était vraiment beau. De taille moyenne, le corps finement musclé, des fesses à damner un saint moulées dans un pantalon noir parfaitement taillé et des cheveux noir d'encre coiffés style « je sors d'une nuit de sexe torride ». Il ne savait pas qui était cette bombe sexuelle mais une chose était sûr, ce mec serait à lui. Il avisa le compartiment dans lequel ce dieu vivant venait d'entrer et décida de le suivre. _

_Il arriva devant le compartiment et se redressa, conquérant. Le torse gonflé de fierté, il ouvrit doucement la porte, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres. Le brun se tourna presque aussitôt vers lui. Sa peau était bronzé, il portait un débardeur blanc. Un tatouage tribal recouvrait son bras gauche tandis qu'un serpent vert de jade était enroulé autour de son bras droit. Il arborait un sourire malicieux et moqueur et des yeux d'absinthe dans lesquels on rêvait de se perdre. Draco passa en mode prédateur et salua le brun de manière douce et sensuelle. Le sourire de son vis à vis s'élargit encore le faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Le brun répondit de manière narquoise._

_- Bah alors Malfoy ? Tu reconnais plus ton ennemis préféré ? Je suis vexé..._

_Le gryffondor fit une petite moue adorable et le blond sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Draco se figea et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Non ! c'était impossible ! Ce dieu vivant ne pouvait pas être Potter. Il avait tellement changé. Non seulement il était beau mais il paraissait tellement plus sûr de lui. Il ne répondit rien, il jeta juste un dernier regard sur le brun, tourna les talons et quitta le compartiment. Il était totalement perdu, déboussolé. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent perplexe. Il ne décrocha plus un seul mot du trajet bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il fit un simple constat, il ne serait plus capable de haïr et d'insulter Potter._

Cette vision avait été sa damnation. Il avait eu un coup de foudre instantané. Depuis, il faisait tout pour croiser Potter un maximum. Il ne l'insultait plus, il le contemplait. Il ne le frappait plus, il ne rêvait que de caresser son corps parfait. Ce qui acheva de le rendre amoureux du balafré furent deux événements bien distinct.

_Le premier avait eut lieu début octobre après l'entraînement de Quidditch des gryffondors. Le brun ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe mais continuait à venir voler avec eux. Il avait décidé de parler au brun ce soir là. Il voulait lui proposer de nouveau son amitié, apprendre à le connaître. Il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de lui. Il avait donc attendu que le reste de l'équipe sorte des vestiaires et s'y était faufilé. Il sentait différentes odeurs : sueur, gel douche, shampoing, parfum. Un léger voile de vapeur emplissait la pièce rendant la visibilité assez réduite. Le vestiaire était désert et il chercha sa Némésis du regard. Le vision qu'il eut alors le figea sur place lui coupant le souffle. Harry était sous la douche, de dos. Sa peau était toujours bronzé et là, dans son dos, se dressait magnifiquement un serpent ailé rouge sang enroulé autour d'une épée. Tout autour du dessin central, des runes étaient disposées. L'ensemble était magnifique. Le dessin ressortait davantage sur la peau mâte du survivant. Il déglutit difficilement, puis, ne pouvant en supporter plus et ayant horriblement chaud, il quitta l'endroit en trombe. Il ne vit jamais le large sourire du brun quand la porte des vestiaire claqua._

_Le deuxième événement eu lieu pendant sa ronde de préfet. C'était il y avait moins d'un mois. Il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves qui auraient bravés le couvre feu. Depuis un moment, il ne retirait plus vraiment de points. Il avait toujours la tête ailleurs. Sa ronde lui servait surtout à se détendre et à penser tranquillement sans que Pansy ne le harcèle avec ses questions. Il errait dans le château depuis presque deux heures et ses pas le menèrent vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait prit l'habitude d'y allé à la fin de ses rondes pour réfléchir. Comme un automate, il gravit la longue série de marches menant au sommet de la tour. Quand il fut à la dernière, il poussa doucement la porte. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait, il avança d'un pas aussi silencieusement que possible. Ce qu'il vit à ce moment était à la fois magnifique et d'une tristesse absolue. Harry, **SON** Harry était debout sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre les bras en croix, le dos au vide, son visage levé vers le ciel et faiblement éclairé par la lune. Il avait les yeux clos et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues finissant leur course dans son cou. Il parlait tout bas. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles du brun puisqu'elles étaient dites en fourchelangue mais il ressentait la tristesse dans sa voix. Son coeur se serra et il sentit les larmes monter. Touché au delà des mots, il ne put rester plus longtemps et partit en courant. Son sommeil avait été agité cette nuit là. Il avait fait des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Harry se jeter dans le vide. _

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, il termina sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et quitta sa chambre. Comme chaque matins, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient devant la porte. Dès qu'il la passa, la serpentarde s'accrocha à son bras et entama son babillage incessant. Elle ne cessait de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore invité au bal. Il ne l'écoutait même plus. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès d'elle. Ils furent rapidement dans la grande salle et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table des gryffondors tandis qu'il rejoignait celle des serpentards. Le brun n'était pas encore arrivé mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, il arrivait toujours tard pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à sa place habituel et entama son repas en silence déconnectant son esprit de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons chuchotaient des paroles pervers, insultantes ou dégoutées. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, le survivant venait d'arriver. Il releva la tête et vit le brun qui pénétrait dans la grande salle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que **SON **Harry se dirigeait vers lui. Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra en même temps que ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il devait se calmer. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient légèrement. Le gryffondor s'arrêta face à lui, toussa doucement pour s'éclaircir la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix calme.

- Bonjour Malfoy. Je peux te parler quelques minutes en privé ? S'il te plaît ?

Ne faisant aucunement confiance à sa voix, il hocha seulement la tête en signe d'accord se traitant intérieurement de Poufsouffle. Il se leva avec grâce et suivit Harry qui marchait d'un pas rapide, agile et félin. Le brun l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et referma la porte dès qu'il fut entré. Il s'installa nonchalamment sur un bureau et lança des sortilèges d'intimité d'un mouvement de la main. Il fixa le blond quelques instants de son regard absinthe si perçant, si envoutant. Draco se sentit défaillir. Il prit place sur une chaise pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Voilà, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Je voulais juste de demander si tu accepterais de venir au bal de Noël avec moi Draco.

La mâchoire de Draco retomba doucement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Harry venait-il de l'inviter au bal ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et répondit d'une voix douce, presque un murmure.

- Pourquoi moi ? On ne se connait pas vraiment et on ne peut pas dire que nos rapports aient vraiment été amicaux jusqu'à présent.

- J'aimerai que ce soit toi. Répondit Harry puis, il chuchota pour lui même. En fait ça a toujours été toi...

Le blond était dans ses pensées. Il hésitait. Il avait vraiment envie d'allé au bal avec le brun mais que se passerait-il si son père l'apprenait ? Pansy ne se priverait pas de lui envoyer un hibou. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de son aimé.

- Si tu acceptes. Je propose que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble demain pendant la sortie à Pré Au Lard. Ça nous permettra de nous connaître. Je connais un endroit discret. Personne ne saura qu'on c'est vu en tête à tête.

Sur cette réplique, le blond envoya valdinguer tous ces principes d'aristocrate au sang pur. Il releva la tête, offrit un large sourire au brun et déclara.

- J'accepte Harry.

- Bien. Alors rendez vous demain à 15h à l'auberge du sanglier.

Harry se leva, annula les sorts posés plus tôt et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant prêt du blond, il déposa un baiser léger comme une plume à la commissure des lèvres du serpentard et quitta la pièce. Le blond resta planté sur place, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage, la main caressant distraitement sa joue à l'endroit où les lèvres du brun c'étaient posées quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se sentit rougir. Il grogna un peu, secoua la tête et quitta la salle de classe après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Le brun était de retour dans la grande salle. Il prit place auprès de ses amis et commença à manger tranquillement. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui posèrent de questions. Ils savaient déjà ce que leur ami voulait à Malfoy et vu le sourire qu'il arborait, le blond avait dû accepter. Quand Ron avait apprit que son ami se sentait attiré par Malfoy, il avait hurlé au scandale, c'était évanouis plusieurs fois mais avait fini par accepter. Pour lui, le bonheur de Harry était plus important que la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le serpentard. Si son ami entamait une relation avec le blond, il ferait un effort. Ils virent le serpentard regagner sa table. Il avait l'air assez perturbé et regardait discrètement dans leur direction. Puis, l'heure des cours arriva. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilèges qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles. La journée passa avec une lenteur infinie. Harry, comme Draco, avait l'impression qu'elle était interminable.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à dormir, il prit la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se glissa hors du château et alla s'installer sur un rocher prêt du lac noir. Il aimait observer l'étendue d'eau la nuit. Tout était calme. De temps à autre, le Calamar géant remontait à la surface pour saisir une proie ou les êtres de l'eau venaient le voir, curieux. Depuis peu, il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux. Les créatures du lac l'acceptaient donc parfaitement. Il était considéré comme un amie et un allié. Les rayons de la lune éclairait l'eau lui donnant un aspect argenté. Il resta là, un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Il ignorait qu'il était observé d'une des fenêtres du château. En effet, pendant sa ronde, Draco avait vu une silhouette assise face au lac, il avait rapidement reconnut sa Némésis. Il restait là, à observer le brun. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il le trouvait vraiment beau et la éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune, il ressemblait à un ange déchu.

Quand Harry se releva pour rentrer au château, il se cacha aussitôt et attendit. Puis, il suivit discrètement le gryffondor jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Il voulait être sûr que ce dernier regagnerait son dortoir sans encombres. Il l'entendit donner le mot de passe alors que la gardienne de la tour gryffondore l'insultait copieusement. Il approcha du tableau, chuchota quelque chose au portrait et le blond aurait juré avoir vu la grosse dame rougir. Quand Harry s'engouffra dans le passage, il lança un _« bonne nuit Draco »_. Le blond sursauta légèrement, alors comme ça, le brun savait qu'il le suivait. Il fit un large sourire, tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre de préfet l'esprit léger.

Le lendemain, après le repas de midi, le trio d'or partit pour le village sorcier de Pré Au Lard. Le groupe de Serpentard les suivait de peu. Pansy ne cessait de jeter des commentaires désobligeant sur le groupe. Draco ne l'écoutait même plus. Il vit le trio se diriger vers chez Honeydukes ou Ron Weasley refit son stock de sucreries qu'Harry l'aida à payer. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'animalerie magique acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs hiboux et le chat d'Hermione. La brunette les mena à la libraire où ils allèrent en traînant les pieds, surtout le roux. Draco suivait discrètement le groupe. Il se disait que si Harry avait possibilité de se libérer avant ce serait parfait. Il vit le brun s'éloigner de ses deux amis en leur faisant un signe de la main et décida de prendre congé de son groupe de dégénéré pour le suivre. Il était à peine 14h et le brun entrait déjà à l'auberge du Sanglier. Il resta caché à proximité de la porte pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit le brun discuter avec le patron puis, le vieil homme le mena vers une salle à l'écart.

N'y tenant plus, Draco prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra à son tour dans l'établissement. Sans un mot, le vieil homme vint vers lui et le guida à l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. Le gryffondor n'eut pas vraiment l'air surprit de le voir au rendez vous avec une heure d'avance. Ils commandèrent tout deux de l'hydromel et quand leurs verres furent servit, ils commencèrent à parler. Enfin ce fut Harry qui lança la conversation.

- Alors qu'aimerais-tu savoir sur moi Draco ?

- Où es tu quand tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

- Et bien, quand se sont les vacances de la Toussaint, de Noël ou de Pâques, je suis chez les Weasley, la plupart du temps. Pendant les grandes vacances, je dois retourner chez les Dursley.

Il fit une grimace sur la fin de sa phrase. Le blond qui avait toujours pensé qu'il était gâté et choyé par sa famille ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et demanda doucement.

- Tu n'aimes pas tes moldus ?

- Bah, à la base je n'avais rien contre eux mais ils me détestent. Je suis le monstre, l'anormal, l'erreur de la nature, la source de tous leurs malheurs. Chez eux je n'ai connu que les coups, les humiliations, les insultes. J'étais un peu leur elfe de maison... Enfin, je vais pas non plus m'attarder la dessus. Et toi alors ? Comment est la vie de Draco Malfoy en dehors de Poudlard ?

Le blond se crispa légèrement se rappelant de tout ce que son père lui faisait subir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Tout le monde le prenait pour un gosse de riche pourrit gâté mais la vérité était tout autre. Les Malfoy, famille au sang pur bien sous tout rapports en société mais l'ambiance était tout autre dans l'ambiance morbide du manoir. Lucius régnait en dictateur et en bourreau sur sa famille. Il avait été élevé sous les coups, les insultes, les Doloris. Son père ne lui avait rien épargné pour qu'il devienne un être froid. Un Malfoy ne montrait pas ses émotions. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Un Malfoy gardait son sang froid en toute circonstance. Un Malfoy n'aimait pas. Son père le faisait étroitement surveiller et quand il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances, il recevait des coups et des Doloris pour chaque manquements aux règles de vie des Malfoy. Lucius l'élevait pour qu'il devienne un parfait petit mangemort mais la vérité c'était que Draco refusait d'en devenir un. Il avait échappé de justesse aux fiançailles avec Pansy, Merlin soit loué. Il réalisa que plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait toujours pas répondu au brun qui attendait patiemment. Il lui fut reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucune réflexion.

- Comment dire... Tout le monde pense que je suis juste un fils de riche pourrit gâté, que mes parents me donnent tout ce que je veux quand je le demande mais c'est faux. Mon père m'a élevé sous les coups, les insultes et les doloris et d'autres choses pires encore. J'ai reçu mon premier doloris à 4 ans pour avoir pleuré quand mon père à tué un petit lapin blanc que j'avais trouvé dans le parc du manoir et ramené à la maison. Je voulais le garder, j'adorais cet animal. Mon père a dit que cette chose était inutile et lui a jeté un avada sous mes yeux. Ma mère ne me défend pas, il est très violent avec elle aussi. Il la bat, il la torture avec des sorts aussi, il l'a même violé parfois. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle n'a pu avoir avoir que moi, enfin officiellement. En fait, elle a été enceinte deux ans après m'avoir eut mais mon père c'est énervé un soir, il lui a jeté tellement de sortilèges de tortures qu'elle a perdu le bébé et après ça, on lui a annoncé qu'elle était stérile.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Draco. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ta vie soit si difficile.

- La tienne aussi est vraiment moche pas vrai ? Tu ne me dit pas tout ?

- C'est vrai, peut être que tu sauras un jour.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ton physique à autant changé en tout juste deux mois.

- C'est très simple, ma magie était bridée, à me 17 ans, elle c'est libérée. Enfin, le sceau qui la bridait a sauté. J'ai reçu un apport de magie important, j'ai grandi d'un coup. J'ai atteint la taille et la carrure que j'aurais eu si j'avais été correctement traité par ma famille. Après ça, j'ai eu un bon mois d'entraînement intensif.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ça voulait dire que avant sa majorité, le brun, qui était déjà très puissant, n'avait pas encore la totalité de son capital magique. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi toute la communauté sorcière criait que seul le gryffondor pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment. Se confiant leurs peurs, leurs espoirs, leurs envies. Draco rêvait d'être médicomage et Harry aimait beaucoup les Créatures magiques et voulait travailler auprès d'elles. Le blond lui expliqua sa peur de recevoir la marque des ténèbres dans quelques jours s'il retournait au manoir pour les vacances. Le brun le rassura comme il put, lui jurant qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Finalement, l'heure de regagner Poudlard arriva trop vite à leur goût. Ils sortirent discrètement de l'auberge et se séparèrent rejoignant leurs amis respectifs pour le chemin du retour.

Le trio gryffondor se rendit à la bibliothèque alors que les serpentards regagnaient leur salle commune. Hermione et Harry devaient faire des recherches. Ron grognait à leurs côtés. Il s'ennuyait, il détestait venir dans cet endroit. La brunette, excédée, lui ordonna de partir pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Le roux regagna la tour gryffondor, tête basse. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres membres du trio fouillaient dans des volumes de runes anciennes et de magie ancienne prenant une multitude de notes.

Dans la salle commune des verts et argent, Draco était pensif. Il écoutait ses amis d'une oreille distraite. Surtout Pansy qui lui reprochait de les avoir abandonné au cours de l'après midi. Blaise le regardait bizarrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il avait comprit quelque chose. Crabbe et Goyle restaient juste là, immobile, ils ne parlaient pas, n'avaient aucune réaction. Juste deux idiots sans cervelle avec un visage vide de toute expression. Pansy commença à baver sur le dos du survivant, se moquant de lui, l'insultant. Plus elle parlait, plus les poings de Draco se crispaient, il était au bord de l'explosion. Pour éviter de la trucider, il se leva et annonça sèchement que c'était l'heure du dîner et qu'il allait dans la grande salle. Les autres serpentards se levèrent rapidement et le suivirent comme des moutons.

Quand ils furent devant les portes de la grande salle, ils croisèrent le trio d'or. Les élèves autour d'eux se figèrent attendant l'affrontement entre les deux princes. Les conversations c'étaient arrêtées. Harry approcha doucement du blond de sa démarche gracieuse et féline puis lui susurra prêt de l'oreille.

- Détends toi beau blond, t'es tout crispé.

Le dit blond se détendit légèrement, il eut un petit sourire d'excuse avant d'empoigner sa Némésis par le col et de le plaquer au mur. Un léger combat s'engagea mais pour les observateurs tels que Ron, Hermione ou encore Blaise, il était facile de voir que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste comédie. Que ces deux là ne se détestaient plus. Que les coups et les insultes n'étaient pas destinés à blesser. Qu'il n'y avait plus autant de conviction dans leurs actions. Ce fut Hagrid qui les sépara quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux groupes se séparèrent et gagnèrent leurs tables respectives pour le repas. Le blond et le brun ne cessèrent de se jeter des regards en coins tout au long du dîner.

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse folle. Comme d'habitude, le brun perdit un nombre conséquent de points en cours de potion. Le blond profitait des cours d'histoire de la magie pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Plus le moment du bal approchait, plus les deux princes étaient nerveux. Leurs amis faisaient les frais de leur nervosité. Ils étaient d'une humeur de chien. Blaise avait discuté avec Ron et Hermione et avait apprit que ses soupçons concernant Harry et Draco étaient fondés. Il avait promis de ne rien dire. De toute façon, le secret serait dévoilé le soir du bal.

Le samedi matin, Harry décida d'allé voler pour se calmer alors que Draco était parti dans la tour d'Astronomie. Le survivant faisait des pirouettes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres au dessus du terrain. En bas, Ron observait son ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il poussa carrément un hurlement quand il vit son ami plonger en piquer vers le sol à une vitesse folle. Il était pourtant habitué à voir Harry voler mais jamais il ne l'avait vu prendre autant de risques. Le brun faisait ça pour se vider la tête. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit et menaçaient de le rendre dingue. Le cri du roux attira le regard du prince des serpentards qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il vit la scène. Sans réfléchir, il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et hurla.

- Potter ! T'es cinglé !

Sur son balai, Harry secoua la tête et remonta en chandelle. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si proche du sol. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix du blond. Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Le blond était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait froid et il avait gelé pendant la nuit, le rebord devait être glissant. Il avança vers lui en donnant la puissance maximum à son balai et se stoppa face à sa Némésis.

- Malfoy descends de là tout de suite ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

Le blond fronça les sourcils, apparemment, il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude du brun. Quand il réalisa où il se trouvait, il blêmit dangereusement et sembla sur le point de défaillir. Le brun entra dans la tour par la fenêtre proche de celle où était perché le blond, avança doucement vers lui, encercla sa taille de ses bras et le fit rentrer. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau en sécurité, le blond se blottit dans les bras de son ancien ennemi légèrement tremblant. Harry resta silencieux, il caressait lentement le dos du serpentard pour le calmer. Quand finalement tout revint à la normal, il quitta la tour sans un mot laissant Draco abasourdis.

Le reste de la journée défila avec une lenteur infinie. En milieu d'après midi, le blond se jeta sous la douche et commença à se préparer. Dans la tour gryffondore, Harry faisait la même chose. Draco resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaud. Il laissait l'eau brûlante détendre ses muscles et son esprit. Il se savonna lentement, lava soigneusement ses cheveux blonds. Une heure plus tard, il sortait de la douche et enfilait un peignoir blanc et épais. Il regagna sa chambre et commença à fouiller dans son armoire, il voulait trouver la tenue parfaite.

Sous la douche, le brun ne stressait pas vraiment. Il profitait juste de la caresse de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer la soirée à venir. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Draco ait accepté de l'accompagner. Il était heureux. Il avait sentit que le blond ressentait la même chose que lui. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Il avait opté pour un jean noir, une chemise du même vert que ses yeux et une paire de converses noires. Il arrangea un peu sa chevelure indomptable en quelque chose de plus organisé, mit un peu de parfum et regagna son dortoir. Il était prêt. Il jeta un Tempus, 19h00, il avait encore une heure à attendre, il soupira, prit un livre moldu et commença à lire sans grande conviction.

Dans la chambre de Draco, après avoir totalement retourné son armoire, le blond enfila un pantalon noir prêt du corps, une chemise blanche dont il ouvrit les trois premiers boutons dévoilant légèrement son torse pâle et imberbe et une paire de chaussures de cuir noir. Il coiffa ses cheveux les laissant dépourvu de gel. Quelques mèches retombaient au niveau de ses yeux encadrant son visage fin et harmonieux. Il se parfuma, mit la chevalière des Malfoy et une épaisse gourmette en or blanc sur laquelle était gravée son prénom et un petit dragon. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, puis, satisfait, regagna sa chambre. Il regarda l'heure, 19h40. Dans vingt minutes, il devait retrouver Harry devant la grande salle.

Près des portes de la grande salle, Harry attendait Draco avec impatience. Il était un peu nerveux. Il priait intérieurement pour que la soirée se déroule bien. Il essayait d'imaginer la tête des élèves et des professeurs quand ils verraient que les deux princes ennemis allaient au bal ensemble. Il se demandait comment le blond allait être habillé. Il regardait partout autour de lui cherchant une touffe de cheveux blond au travers du flot continu d'élèves.

Soudain il le vit, gracieux, beau, presque irréel. Il arbora un large sourire alors que le blond approchait de lui. Quand ce dernier fut face à lui, il l'enlaça brièvement en le saluant et en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il était magnifique. Le serpentard lui renvoya le compliment. Autour d'eux les conversations avaient cessé. Beaucoup attendait une confrontation qui tardait à venir. Ils finirent doucement par comprendre. Pansy était au bord de la crise de nerfs et des filles fan du survivant pleurnichaient. Cependant, les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et les adolescents furent invités à entrer.

Harry et Draco ouvrirent la marche suivit du flot continu des autres élèves. La grande salle avait été totalement redécoré. Il y avait des sapins immenses à chaque coins. Ils étaient parés des couleurs des quatre maisons. Des chandelles colorées flottaient au dessus des tables parées d'or et d'argent pour l'occasion. La piste de danse était délimité par un rideau de pluie de paillettes multicolores et brillantes. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacé par des tables rondes pouvant accueillir six personnes. Le survivant guida le blond vers une des tables légèrement à l'écart pour plus de tranquillité. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Théo. Autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient, certains jetaient au couple improbable des regards meurtriers. Harry semblait totalement impassible face à tout ça. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et entama son discours.

_« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à notre bal de Noël,_

_Je vois que certains oeuvrent pour le rapprochement entre les maisons et j'en suis très heureux. Je ne vais pas vous tenir trop longtemps alors bon appétit et amusez vous bien._

_Que le banquet commence ! »_

Le vieil homme tapa dans ses mains et les plats et boissons apparurent sur les tables. Tous commencèrent à manger en discutant joyeusement. L'ambiance était légère et le choc dû à la vision des deux princes ennemis ensemble était passé. Seul Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley ruminaient dans leur coin. La soirée s'étira lentement et deux heures plus tard, c'était l'heure d'ouvrir le bal.

Harry et Draco devaient l'ouvrir puisque le blond était préfet en chef. Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et prirent place au centre. Ils plongèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre et dès que les premiers accords de la valse se firent entendre, ils se mirent en mouvement. Draco guidait le couple avec brio. Leurs mouvements étaient souples et gracieux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, totalement coupé du monde. Ils tournoyaient avec légèrement et semblaient presque voler sur la piste. Ils furent peu à peu rejoint par les autres élèves. Beaucoup les observaient et s'avouaient intérieurement qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique. La chanson prit fin et fut rapidement remplacé par un slow. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, les deux princes restèrent sur la piste. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou du brun alors qu'Harry enroulait les siens autour de sa taille. Ils était collés l'un à l'autre et dansaient avec lenteur et tendresse. Leurs yeux étaient clos, ils profitaient des sensations qui s'emparaient de leurs corps. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se mélanger. Puis, comme au ralentit, leurs lèvres se scellèrent et ils furent envahis par un flot d'émotions. Autour d'eux, le temps c'était comme figé. Plus personne ne bougeait et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce doux moment. La langue de Draco caressa les lèvres de Harry qui ouvrit doucement la bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se goutèrent et se cherchèrent. Le baiser, timide au départ se fit rapidement passionné. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble en un ballet savamment orchestré. Les mains de Harry caressaient le dos du serpentard alors que les doigts de Draco frôlaient légèrement le cou du gryffondor. Ils se séparèrent finalement, haletant et pantelant. Leurs visages étaient légèrement rougis, leurs lèvres gonflés, leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur. Un sourire béat vint fleurir leurs lèvres.

Pansy avait quitté à la grande salle à la hâte mais elle avait été suivit par Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Théo, Luna et Neville. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la volière, elle avait été stupéfié et la brunette lui avait jeté un oubliette. Le métisse lui jeta un sort de sommeil profond et ils la déposèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin avec l'impression d'avoir trop bu. Quand il revinrent à la soirée, Draco et Harry avaient disparu.

Les deux princes couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs du château. Ils avaient un besoin urgent d'intimité. Ils voulaient se découvrir, se toucher, se goûter. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la chambre de préfet de Draco. Le blond jeta le mot de passe et le passage s'ouvrit. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce. Dès que la porte se referma sur eux, le blond plaqua le brun contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs chemises volèrent rapidement dans la chambre pour atterrir Merlin seul savait où. Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs torses se touchèrent qu'ils purent sentir la texture de la peau de l'autre contre la leur. Le mur n'était pas très confortable et les mouvements brutaux du blond faisait grimacer Harry. Il sentait son dos éraflé par les pierres froides du mur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond le décolla du mur et le guida vers le lit. Il le jeta sans ménagement dessus avant de le rejoindre. Draco était à califourchon sur Harry et parcourait son corps de baisers aériens et de caresses humides avec sa langue. Il goûtait la peau de son amour. La saveur était légèrement sucrée et épicée. Sous lui, le gryffondor se liquéfiait peu à peu et n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante. Les yeux verts étaient assombris par le désir, ceux de Draco ressemblaient à du métal en fusion. Le survivant laissa le bout de ses doigts parcourir le dos du serpentard en une caresse éphémère et aérienne. Il revint légèrement sur terre quand il réalisa que son pantalon venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le blond avait déboutonné le tissus encombrant. Il voulut se redresser mais une main ferme le plaqua de nouveau sur le matelas. Draco chuchota quelque chose et ses bras furent plaqués au lit et liés au dessus de sa tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Le blond jouait déjà avec l'élastique de son boxer en déposant des baisers enflammés au niveau de son aine et au bas de son ventre évitant avec soin son érection douloureuse. Il fit jouer sa langue autour du nombril du survivant et mima doucement l'acte sexuel. Harry se cambra et laissa échappé un cri étouffé. Son coeur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Ce qu'il ressentait avec Draco était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il sentit son boxer glisser lentement le long de ses jambes finement musclées. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dernier rempart de tissus s'échouait sur le sol. Le blond déposa un baiser sur le gland rougit et suintant de désir puis remonta en douceur pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il suçotait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ils purent savourer le goût de l'autre à nouveau. Dans ce baiser époustouflant, chacun tentait de laisser passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre. La température de la pièce monta encore d'un cran alors que les doigts fins du serpentard titillait les bourses pleines du brun et frôlaient son intimité.

Draco mit fin au baiser et descendit le long du torse hâlé et musclé. Il suça, mordilla, lécha les tétons rosés et dressés. Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui. Les sons que produisait le brun l'excitait davantage et il se faisait violence pour continuer sa lente torture et ne pas le prendre violemment. Il mordilla légèrement le gland rougit arrachant un cri au brun. Il remonta la hampe dressée de sa langue, l'enroulant doucement autour. Harry se tortilla davantage en gémissant sous les sensations. Il secouait la tête en tout sens comme pour essayé de revenir à la réalité. Tous ses neurones le lâchèrent quand Draco le prit en bouche d'un coup aspirant violemment. Il poussa un cri d'extase et se mit à trembler quand le blond entama un va et vient prononcé. Dans les limbes de son plaisir, il réalisa que le blond avait encore son pantalon et son boxer, il poussa un grognement mécontent et les remparts de tissus disparurent. Le blond frissonna quand il sentit un léger courant d'air frôler sa peau. Continuant à flatter la verge tendue du gryffondor, il présenta ses doigts au brun qui les lécha avec avidité.

Il inséra un doigt dans l'antre chaude et étroite du brun. Celui ci, perdu dans son plaisir ne le sentit même pas. Il le bougea un peu et inséra rapidement un second doigt. Face à l'absence de réaction du brun, il bougea ses doigts et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'intimité de son amant. Il mit un troisième doigt et le brun poussa un cri en se répandant dans sa bouche quand il heurta sa prostate. Satisfait, il remonta doucement et entraîna son amour dans un baiser violent et fougueux lui faisant gouter sa semence âcre. Il continuait à préparer son amant avec précision. Le brun se tortillait de plus en plus, il commençait à supplier. Il n'en plus. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de sentir le sexe gonflé et chaud de Draco en lui. Il voulait tout lui donner. Il voulait lui appartenir.

- S'il te plaît... Souffla t-il.

Le blond mordilla le lobe de son oreille et susurra...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Angel ?

Le brun eut un léger tremblement à l'entente du surnom. Il cria quand le blond heurta sa prostate avec ses doigts agiles. Il articula difficilement...

- Prends...Prends moi ! Main...tenant...

- À tes ordres Angel.

Le blond plaça un coussin dans le dos du brun pour plus de confort, il retira ensuite ses doigts s'attirant un grognement frustré qui le fit sourire. Il releva les jambes de son amour, se plaça à son entrée et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Harry hurla de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Sa respiration était haletante, il aurait voulu se raccrocher à son amour mais ses mains étaient toujours bloquées. Il sanglota presque.

- Détaches moi Dray...

Le blond l'ignora et alla butiner son cou. Il mordilla la peau et aspira légèrement. Le brun soupira de bien être. Le serpentard était en train d'apposer sa marque, il le savait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa allé aux sensations qui le parcouraient.

- Je t'en supplie Amour, détaches moi...

Draco eut pitié de lui et obéit à la supplication. Il sentit le sort se stopper. Il chercha aussitôt les mains du blond et entremêla leurs doigts. Il fit un léger mouvement de bassin pour indiquer qu'il était prêt. Le serpentard se mit aussitôt en mouvement imprimant un va et vient lent et profond qui rendait fou le gryffondor. Plus le plaisir envahissait le survivant, plus sa magie suintait au travers des pores de sa peau. Elle pulsait électrisant l'air. Les deux amants gémissaient et bougeaient de concert. Ils profitaient de ce moment d'osmose et de passion. Le blond gardait son rythme d'une lenteur affolante martyrisant durement la prostate sensible du brun qui criait et gémissait plus fort encore. Il se tortillait et accompagnait les coups de reins de son amour.

- Plus vite... Plus fort...Plus...

Souffla le brun qui n'en pouvait plus de cette torture. Le blond posa les jambes de son amour sur ses épaules, empoigna ses hanches avec fermeté et accéléra. Il donnait des coups de butoir brutaux et rapide frappant sans cesse cette glande si sensible dans l'intimité de son gryffondor. Le brun tenait un discours diffus et décousus. Il parlait tantôt en anglais, tantôt en fourchelangue excitant encore plus le serpentard.

Les mouvements étaient plus saccadés, plus rapides, plus profonds, plus brutaux. Le blond défonçait carrément l'intimité du brun qui secouait la tête en gémissant et en criant. Il était proche de l'explosion. Draco empoigna son sexe dressé et entama un va et vient calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de reins. La magie de brun emplissait la chambre leur donnant l'impression de flotter. Ils étaient comme en apesanteur.

- Draco ! Je.. Je t'aime ! Hurla le brun en se déversant dans la main de son amour.

Sa magie pulsa et se déversa dans la pièce. Une lueur dorée les enveloppa avant de s'évaporer. Le blond donna encore quelque coups de reins avant de se répandre de l'intimité de son ange en un râle rauque.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il s'effondra sur le corps alanguis sous lui. Il haletait, il était en sueur. Le brun se redressa légèrement et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser était lent et doux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Draco se retira doucement de Harry et roula sur le côté. Il attira son ange dans ses bras et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Épuisés et repus, ils plongèrent dans un sommeil tendre et réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, quand Severus Snape pénétra dans la grande salle, il remercia Merlin d'être capable de masquer ses émotions. Les élèves chuchotaient et entamaient de vifs débats. D'après eux, Potter et Draco c'étaient embrassés pendant le bal. Son filleul avec Potter ? Impossible ! C'était sûrement une blague de mauvais goût. Il prit place à la table des professeur ne prêtant aucune attention au sourire malicieux du directeur. Il aurait peut être dû. Alors qu'il ingurgitait une gorgée de son café brûlant. Les deux princes ennemis devenus amants pénétrèrent dans la grande salle sourire aux lèvres et main dans la main. Le potionniste recracha son café et s'écroula sur le sol avec sa chaise dans un bruit mâte.

Albus Dumbledore mit une main devant sa bouche pour masque le fou rire naissant qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Pomfresh se leva et mena le directeur de serpentard à l'infirmerie. Le nouveau couple s'installa à la table de gryffondor où ils furent accueillis chaleureusement.

Quelques mois plus tard, grâce à leur amour et le lien d'âme qui c'était créé pendant leur première nuit, Harry parvint à vaincre Voldemort. Draco et lui achetèrent un petit manoir quelque part en Irlande. Le Serpentard entra à l'université de Médicomagie alors que le brun apprenait à communiquer avec les créatures magiques et à les soigner. Il gérer un nouveau département du ministère de la magie qui n'était consacré qu'à ça. Finalement, Severus Snape accepta le couple, il arrêta sa carrière de professeur et se consacra à ses recherches. Lucius tomba sur le champ de bataille et Narcissa et Severus entretinrent rapidement une relation amoureuse. Le blonde revendit le manoir Malfoy et s'installa avec son amant au manoir Prince. Grâce à de nombreuses recherches, Severus créa une potion pour permettre aux femmes stériles comme sa compagne d'enfanter. La femme était donc enceinte d'une petite fille.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco avaient décidé d'adopter des orphelins de guerre. Ils prenaient sous leur aile aussi bien des enfants d'anciens mangemorts que des enfants dont les parents avaient combattu du côté de la lumière. Leur vie fut longue, douce et paisible.

_**Voilà, cet OS de Noël est désormais fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je vous fait pleins de bisous. Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes aussi. À très bientôt pour d'autres écris. **_


End file.
